


2046

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sorta sad, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever wonder what it'll be like when I die?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	2046

"Do you ever wonder what it'll be like when I die?"

John's heart and breathing stopped, right then and there. It was almost as if he'd just been catapulted forward in time to that exact moment.  
He clenched his eyes closed for a second and rolled to his side, facing Sherlock on their bed.

"Why would you even say that?" John asked, leaning forwards and placing a soft kiss on the frown lines in the centre of his husband's forehead.

Sherlock raised his eyes from John's lips to John's eyes, peering deep inside as if trying to read his soul.

"I..." he began hesitatingly, "I don't know. I was just... thinking."

John wrapped his arm around Sherlock's waist and pulled him close, feeling Sherlock shuffle down to nuzzle into his neck.

"I can't even begin to imagine my life without you." Sherlock continued, his voice rumbling and low.

John shivered as his husband's warm breath ghosted across his shoulder making the soft hair on his chest dance, and the vibrations from his voice caused goosebumps to bubble up.  
He pulled Sherlock tighter into the embrace.

"I cannot imagine not having you here either, Sherlock." he responded, only just managing to keep his voice level and unaffected by the sentiment that came with that thought.

"But we will still have our boy."


End file.
